


Howl at the Moon

by Lapinporokoira



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Doggy Style, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Mutation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, Wolf Pack, hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinporokoira/pseuds/Lapinporokoira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A darkened cave with wonderful smells.  What's a young wolf to do when the cave holds treasures too irresistible to ignore?  </p><p>The TMNT as intelligent wolves living on a world where humans don't exist and some animals can talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl at the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell for this one but it was stuck in my head and needed to come out. Also my first ever posted porn.

The furred wolf stretched himself lasciviously to his full length, yawning wide. It had been a good rest after his earlier strenuous activity and his body now felt loose from its previous weary state. He sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose at the familiar scent that had been wafting through their territory for days. He licked his lips at the taste and his groin tightened at earlier memory. Taking another long stretch and a quick scratch behind the ear he stood up and bounded slowly towards the cave entrance of the home. 

The smell was stronger at the entrance causing him to shake his head to clear the instincts that wanted to run rampant. There was noise too as his ears pricked up from the sounds within the cave. It seemed that things within had not changed much in the time he had spent dozing. Not that the young wolf was surprised. It was not the first time this scent and those delicious sounds had befallen his small pack. And this second time had been an almost constant source for days already. 

Another wolf sauntered up to him and nipped his haunch in a warning, playful way. The young wolf turned and grinned at the eldest pack member. His compatriot was larger then himself and held a lean but muscular pose about him. A quick sniff and the younger wolf recognised the scent of leadership. He whined almost piteously but with a glint in his eye that caused the other wolf to snort before nipping him again. Young one mock growled in feigned anger before the scent of the cave caught his nostrils and distracted him from the older wolf. 

Leader’s brow crinkled in consternation, knowing full well what the young one was keened in on. He nipped the others haunch again more forcefully. What was happening in the cave was not to be disturbed. He was surprised though when the young furrier wolf whipped his head back and snarled with teeth barred. Leader was tempted to berate the other and put him in his place but the snarl had edged away to a look of contrition from his pack mate. Leader understood. The scent within had a tendency to cloud thought and reason. It had done so even to himself. Young one whined an apology. Leader licked his ear in acceptance. 

A small whine/cry emanated from the cave, causing both wolves to spin their heads and whine back at it. Leader felt himself lost in it for a moment as his shaft twitched. Young One also felt that calling but stronger, grinding himself a little, muscles on his body hardening for flight. Before Leader could block the younger’s path into the cave, Young one slipped from him and into the dark hole. Leader was tempted to follow and drag him out but he chose not to. The young wolf could be a right pain but he wasn’t in any real danger from the contents he was just going to be a nuisance as he tended to be. Besides Leader had bigger concerns in protecting their territory. He eyed the cave for a moment, eyes a mix of doubt, sadness and lust, before striding off to scout their perimeters.

Once inside the cave fully the young wolf slowed up to a stop. Ears pricked he could hear the sounds more clearly and the smell more clear and pungent. Almost overwhelmed his hackles raised up. Smiling with teeth exposed, nostrils flaring wide and sucking in the air all around, he dropped down fully. His penis reacting with desire and need. His memory went back again and for a moment he was lost in it’s glow, humping the air as if something more substantial encased his wolfhood. 

No, he thought, shaking himself as much as he could of desire. Losing himself to such instinct could lead to bad things. He had already learned what lust unbidden could do to the mind from others. Going to the source in such a state would lead to barred teeth and blood. The pack did not need posturing like that in this delicate period. But Young One could not deny the lust and need inside him completely. He was not like Leader, who was often stoic and in control. Young One was goofy and compulsive, hence diving into the cave in the first place when he should have known better. But done is done and need is need so Young One crept closer into their home. 

His belly almost scoured the ground as he crawled through a tight section that separated the main entrance to the rounded centre of the cave itself. He whimpered a little in pleasure as the throbbing between his legs was alleviated slightly by the cave floor scraping against it and in turn that whimper was responded by a wary growl from within the cave. An occupant within knew he was there. Young One huffed, he had been trying to be so quiet as well. Should have known better really, he berated himself. Going on silent hunter was a bust. 

Young One’s head popped into the large grotto, quickly followed by the rest of his body. The scent that assaulted him almost made him release his seed completely. He rattled his head hard, snorting out as much of the fragrance as possible. It was worse then he remembered. Senses overloaded, it took him a few moments to settle and adjust before he dared to survey the cosy little space. Naturally his gaze gravitated directly to the cause of his interest. He made a half smile without teeth at the image before him, then chuffed in greeting. The two occupants barely gave him a look during concentrating back to their energy focus. 

Young One felt the throbbing between his hind legs flare up a little more as he ogled the scene before him. The remaining members of his pack were involved in an activity he had been part of earlier that day and it made him pant. The largest and the smallest member of the pack were engaged with each other in earnest.  
Young One sat down to admire the pair. The Smallest of the pack was on his belly with rump in the air. His eyes rolled almost to whites. His mouth was open, panting with spit with guttural whines and mewls of wantonness falling out of his throat. A sound the Young One wanted to claim. 

Laying over the smallest was the largest of the pack. A bruiser of a wolf with muscles aplenty on a sturdy frame. The Largest had his teeth gripping the smaller’s nape, holding so tight his teeth made dents in the skin. It was not however the location of his mouth that interested Young One, but rather what the massive wolf was doing at the other end. Trailing past the huge paws that held the other wolf in place, Young One was focused upon the steady rhythm of the Giant’s hind end. The Largest was not being gentle as he pounded into the rear of the Smallest. His hips gyrated and pushed with unrelenting force that pushed his smaller compatriot continuously back and forth. Young One felt his seed drip a little as he spied the connection between the two wolves. 

Young One crawled closer, keeping mindful of his Giant pack mate. He kept his ears back to try and look inoffensive. If he looked like he would challenge the mating, the Giant might turn and attack him. Young One knew how possessive Giant could be with the Smallest. Thankfully for him, Giant only eyeballed him briefly but ignored him otherwise. Small One was too far gone at that moment to even recognise another wolf was there. 

At closer range, Young One could feel the heat of the two wolves before him. A fire that burned with near burning intensity. The scent itself became cloying and desperate but Young One had enough control of himself now to not submit to it’s siren. The sounds that had been shifting of movement and faint vocals were now flesh smacking against flesh and whines and mewls that vibrated his bones. He ground his engorged penis into the heady earth to try and quell a cascade, but was nearly undone as he glanced at the connecting wolves. Through the bucking hips he could see the Giant’s equally impressive penis pushing in and out of his mates sphincter. The large organ pumping away with wet sounds. At the base was a swelling knot that fascinated the Young One most of all. He watched in lusting delight as every time the Giant pushed in deep the knot would threaten to impale along with the shaft. Young One willed it to. 

Giant was not amused by the intrusion of his annoying younger pack mate nor was he amused by the intensity and closeness of attention he was giving them. But Giant was not going to stop fucking his mate to tell him off. Not with such delicious pleasure coursing through his entire body. His shaft was sending tingles of sensation across his whole body. He slid it in and out of that engulfing wet heat, the hole willing to pull him in with each thrust. His mate pushed back every time he pulled out, begging for more and who was he to deny that? 

He was relentless as he pounded hard, the small hole somehow able to take his fattened penis with ease. Wetness sucking him in. He felt the mewls of Small One through his teeth increase an octave so he bit deeper, feeling the flesh almost give way, but Small One only encouraged it more with a buck of his hips. Giant almost felt his knot pull through at that and growled a deep lusty growl. He was close. They both were. Giant adjusted his position a little, shuffling his hips higher to a more delving position and turned his steady rhythm into a rolling force of penetration. This earned a howl from his mate that swelled his knot to fullness. He pushed and rolled his hips in deep, trying to get his knot past the ring of muscles his phallus was invading. Small One encouraged the movement with gusto, the scent of heat that surrounded him all but begging. 

Giant almost started when he felt a different wetness at his shaft and let go of his mates nape to growl menacingly at the intruder. Young One only smiled wryly with his eyes before he licked the joining of the two mating wolves again. Small One practically howled in desperation at the touch. Giant couldn’t help but concur a little at the added sensation. He allowed the younger wolf to push his head into the joining but let the furred wolf know there were limits by deliberately rolling his hips to squash his head against the thighs of his mate and himself at times. 

A hard push and Giant felt his knot close to breaking into that hot mound. Young One’s tongue encouraged it further but Giant could not force his way in and and to pull away again to regain momentum. They continued as such for a time, the knot always threatening but not quite there and Young One encouraging it with his tongue and nibbling of the contracting ring to give in. Giant felt the headiness of the heat and his own desperate need to spill his seed inside that he pushed harder, heavier more insistent. The change of pace forced Young One to pull away and return as a bystander lest his head be crushed. Spit drooled from the corner of his mouth as he watched intently as the two fucked. 

With no more interference and a mate who was crying openly and desperately and utterly senseless with heat, Giant stopped even trying to hold back. His teeth finally pierced skin and drew blood that trickled down his mates neck. His gyrations caused his mate to shuffle forward at each violent penetration but neither cared at all. Giant felt his knot nearly fill the hole again and slip away but it was closer, he could feel it. He pounded relentlessly to the point it was starting to hurt even him but he did not stop. He wrapped his paws around hips tighter, intending to steady the entrance more and drag it back with him. Small One trying just as needy to be filled whole. The knot found the edges of the ring again and Giant heaved himself forward and with a a brief squeeze impaled himself completely. Small One howled in triumph. 

The pace changed. No longer able to pull out to his full length anymore, Giant went from long pushes to a rolling pump of sorts. He whined and whimpered and keened as his knot found another level to expand to. His knot had no attention of escaping it’s intended goal it seemed. Small One staggered on his legs and pushed back. His sphincter muscles squeezing encouragement. He was heat mad and needed his lover to fill his seed deep inside. Of all his pack mates, Giant was the only one who could fill him so completely. And fill him he did. 

Sensing a crescendo coming, Young One stood to attention, letting all his senses try to claim as much of the mating for himself. Giant pushed deep. Small One pushed back to get him deeper still and then they stilled. Young One felt his own seed finally release as Giant growled out a howl. Small one joined in with a keening mewl. Giant spurted his way deep into mate. His hot sperm pouring out in great eruptions, filling up so completely it was only the knot blocking the exit that stopped any from spilling out. Giant pushed in a few more times as the last of the spurts settled then collapsed unapologetically on his mate. Not that Small One was in any state to complain. He too had collapsed. 

Young One crawled to his exhausted pack mates and nudged them affectionately before settling next to them. Small One gave him a half lidded smiling eye before his head rested on the ground again. The heat seeming to have abated for now at least. Giant didn’t bother acknowledging him at all, he was far more interested in the way his knot held him firmly connected to his mate. It was a delicious tightness. He tried to wiggle about experimentally causing him little flutters of further pleasure as muscles tightened and squeezed his member, refusing to let go. A few moments of experimenting and Giant shifted his weight from off Small One, but was only able to shift to the side as his penis refused to give up it’s prize. The knot held firm, tying the two together. For a while they settled as such, dozing lightly in the afterglow and shared experience. They even dozed through a brief check up from Leader. Who only snorted in amusement at the puppy pile before going back out to guard them all. 

Soon enough Giant’s knot finally began to deflate and he was able to remove himself, albeit reluctantly from his mate. He licked the still sleepy wolf before stretching himself and then going outside to seek out a drink. But he promised he would return soon enough to fuck his mate again and again and again. Without the large warmth at his back, Small One twisted and whined until he found the warmth of his young pack mate instead. He cuddled into the soft fur as Young One nuzzled him. They seemed to have settled again before Small One began to fidget. Young One tried to ignore it until hot breath caught his ear. He opened one eye to see Small One looking at him intently. He whined a little with a still soft keening note to his voice. Concern settled on his pack mate until the young wolf spotted the problem. Small One had been thoroughly fucked but it seemed he still had a little more in his system to release. 

It sometimes happened during Small One’s bouts of heats, that even after being mated and claimed he had the need to spill his own inside another. Giant and Leader were never interested in being on the receiving end but Young One didn’t mind so much and had offered to help out before. He saw no reason not to this time. He stood and presented his rump and couldn’t help but feel cheered at the delight on Small One’s face. It didn’t take the little wolf long to mount his pack mate and fuck away in earnest. Young One felt paws wrap around his hips as he was pummelled and a tongue lick along his back that caused his body to shiver a little. 

Unlike his pack mates, Small One did not have a knot. It had never seemed odd at the time but as they all hit maturity it became a little bit of a curiosity. It was only when Small One had started his first heat that they really began to realise there was something more then a little different to their pack mate. They knew the difference between male and female wolves and had clearly recognised themselves as males but when that heat came they concluded that Small One may not have been born like most wolves. It was only when an intelligent speaking prehistoric rat had told them in his sophisticated language (of which they were surprised to understand) that among the more intelligent species, mutations were being born, that they knew for certain. 

The rat had concluded that Small One was one such mutation; A male wolf with female urges. The rat offered to examine Small One. He had prodded in every nook and cranny until he confirmed his conclusion. He told the pack that Small One was definitely a mutation. Apart from the lack of knot, his exterior was most certainly male but inside he could he could feel the remnants of a womb and could smell the pheromones of a female in heat secreting from particular parts of his body. Small One had panicked at the womb part until the rat soothed him that he had seen mutations like his before and that the womb in every one had been infertile. Small One had not felt eased by that although by the end of his heat what unease he felt had been consumed by a need to mate and the blind lust of peaked heat. After his senses had returned and the heat had dissipated he found himself pregnant free and relieved by it.

Young One shook himself of those old memories as Small One increased his pace. The furred wolf felt his little pack mate nearing his own release and inspired the small wolf to take him deep. The knot free shaft whilst the smallest of all of theirs, filled the young wolf up nicely enough as it delved and poked. He wiggled his hips encouragingly but with a heat glaze coming over Small One it wasn’t really needed. It didn’t take much more before Small One shuddered his way to completion and let the final drips lose before dismounting. Young One couldn’t help but laugh a little inwardly as he felt the cooling sperm drip out of his opening whilst at the same time he could see that Small One’s efforts had loosened a few dribbles of the load that Giant had put inside him. Young One helped his pack mate out by holding him with one paw against a thigh and licking the little puckered entrance clean. He even elicited a bark whine from the other when he cheekily nibbled at the ring. 

Small One turned around and nipped his mate playfully, before cuddling up to his bigger but younger pack mate. Small One’s size, Young One mused, also seemed to be due to his mutation, but it just made him all the more adorable and cuddly for it. Leader and Giant were too ugly to be adorable. Young One sniffed the air and was pleased to note the dark scent of heat had abated to a background odour. He knew for a few hours at least, that Small One would be free of the pain and almost unbearable lust of heat for a time and was grateful. Despite how the heat set the rest of them into a mating frenzy as well, it was never nice to see Small One struggle and fail to control those urges. 

Settling once more into a comfortable rest, the two younger wolves drifted towards sleep. Leader soon joined them and they each shuffled to make room in the nest. Leader sniffed each of them in confirmation before laying his head on Small One’s back. His eyes looked over at a sleepy Young One and when their gaze met an unspoken understanding was met. Giant was going to guard the territory for now, so it would be either of them to step up and satiate the littlest when the heat would inevitably overcome him again. 

Small One mated many times during his heat, until the fire finally burned itself out days later. It was a relief for the littlest to finally not be burdened with it. Or at least it was until moons later his teats became sore and his stomach started to grow out.

**Author's Note:**

> Each of them are based on a type of wolf species
> 
> Young One/Mikey - Tibetan Wolf  
> Small One/Don - Arabian Wolf  
> Giant/Raph - Tundra Wolf  
> Leader/Leo - Mackenzie Valley Wolf


End file.
